


【伞修】来自深渊 2

by yashuashuashua



Series: 来自深渊 [1]
Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashuashuashua/pseuds/yashuashuashua
Summary: 一个哨兵向导设定的伞修，开头是引用西尾维新《戏言》里的话试试写不一样风格的哨向苏沐秋都没出场应该会有2





	【伞修】来自深渊 2

多一项才能，比少一项才能更危险。

在叶修带过的兵里，邱非是唯一一个能被冠以“徒弟”称呼的。向导带复数哨兵出任务是很常见的事，特别是叶修这样年少成名的将军，但在和邱非组队期间，他没再带过其他的哨兵，看重程度可见一斑。  
至于为什么选了这个没钱没关系没门路的新兵做徒弟，原因很简单，在从塔移籍到军队的入伍仪式里，只有他一个人仰起了头。  
邱非还记得那一天，太阳很大，风很高，这一届资质可以入伍的新兵都被集合在广场上，他们天生起点就比一般士兵来得高，走的是青云路，但涉足的领域也更危险，低等级的哨兵甚至不会被分配到专门的向导，只能靠药和针剂来调节自己的五感，然而这个场面例外，这是军队生涯中第一次大场面，他们要接受最高领导的检阅，特地请来了向导支开感知屏障，光很亮，风声猎猎，却意外地让人觉得很舒服。  
邱非就在那个时候抬起头来。  
他从未见过这么大的鸟，看上去是雪白的，浑身又有老虎一样的斑纹，看上去就像是鸟中的白虎——那只鸟忽高忽低，在整个广场上空盘旋，虽然没有发出声音，邱非就是忍不住瞟着它一看再看，直到它飞进一个角落里——  
如果不是盯着那只鸟，邱非不会发现主席台还有这样的角落，红和金装点成的盛大布景下有一道阴影，他本来以为那里什么都没有，却见到一只手凭空从阴影里伸出，那只鸟就落在他的手腕上。  
“？！”什么时候有的人？！  
那个人不知何时，不知如何隐匿在阴影里——邱非有一种古怪的猜想，他觉得他可能一开始就在了，他就站在所有人面前，然而没有一个人注意到他——太阳那么大，天空中没有云，这样浅的阴影，却没有人注意到他。  
他是一个向导，一个可以骗过所有人的向导。  
邱非忍不住扭过头，想再看的仔细一些，那个人也似乎注意到他的小动作，顿了一会儿，整个人从阴影里走出来。  
他很年轻，披着军装，外套因为功勋章过于的多几乎坠出了褶子，叼着烟含笑注视着这一切，他仿佛注视着远方，邱非却有种自己正被观测的错觉。  
鸟的眼睛随着头颅转动过来，它有着一双漂亮的金色眼睛。  
仪式结束后，邱非被单独叫出队伍，他以为自己因为中途走神要被教训了，不料他在阴影中见到的那个男人问他：“你有没兴趣当向导的徒弟？”  
“对您的青睐我深表感激，”邱非立正敬礼，“但我非常仰慕嘉世的斗神，也想师承他成为第一哨兵！”  
听罢男人笑了好一会儿，才摆摆手示意他可以把手放下了：“那正好，你明天就可以来报到了……”  
“……？”  
“我就是叶秋，”他说，又点起一支烟，“你想拜师的对象就是我。”  
“………………呃？”邱非看起来有些发愣，“可是……嘉世斗神……”  
“又没说斗神一定是哨兵，”他敲了敲小哨兵的眉心，“以为和你近身缠斗的敌人是同类，就算知道对方百战百胜，也会在精神上松懈吧？这就是向导趁虚而入的大好时机。”  
接下来一瞬间，邱非看到办公室铺天盖地地落下了白色的羽毛——那并不是真实的，只存在于他的视神经里——  
“学着点吧，小朋友。”  
真真假假，虚实参半，这是叶修教他的第一课。  
兵不厌诈。  
于是嘉世问他要多少人的时候，邱非只带了最精简的人手，人越多，给叶修可趁之机的几率越大，N小队加上他共有十一个人，又称十二罗汉，刘皓偏偏又加了两个亲信进来。  
“十四个，”有人摸了摸下巴，“不太吉利啊。”  
“被干掉几个就不是十四了。”邱非说，他看起来很认真，他的兵却哈哈大笑起来，刘皓安插来的人也不得不跟着笑。  
“我们有地图吗？”他问。  
埋骨之地云雾缭绕，即使是卫星也只能拍到靠近边缘的地方：“到阿比斯裂缝前的都有。”  
埋骨之地内的怪物之所以未曾真正进犯人类都市，正是因为这条裂缝的存在，十年前，生化实验泄漏的时候同时发生地震，虽然损伤惨重，但也一定程度上遏制了人为灾难的升级，一条V字形巨大裂缝将整个埋骨之地与其他地区分隔开，深不见底，也深不可测，虽然还是有小型辐射生物通过各种方式跑到人类居住的一侧来，但总比它们通行之路畅通无阻的好。  
“如果叶秋……叶修越过阿比斯裂缝到另一边去，我们继续追击就要付出很大代价……”  
“知道，”邱非瞥了说话人一眼，“他不可能越过裂缝，一定还在这个区域。”  
他想了想：“投过补给吗？”  
“投过，想把他钓出来，结果……”  
结果，可想而知被他反杀一遭，邱非没笑，没什么可嘲笑的，将计就计，叶修最擅长这个，虽然后来他们让他冠着将军的名带最烂最鱼龙混杂的兵，甚至架空他让他操持行政文书，他的刀锋也从未磨钝。  
“我们在一部分补给里下了毒，”对方很得意地说，“如果叶修吃了……”  
“你们能想到，他会想不到？”他横了那人一眼，“他是战术祖宗，祖宗没玩过的心眼不代表他没有，现在的兵是不是都不知道斗神姓什么？”  
“……不是姓叶？”  
邱非没再说话，盯着地图，他脑子里有几个可能的地点盘桓，最终他蹲下来，抚抚一直站着的法国狼犬脖颈。  
“宝贝儿，来，”他说，凑近精神向导的耳朵，“给我好运气……你觉得他会在哪？”  
狗踩在地图上看了一会儿，又嗅着地面打了几个转，最终冲一个方向“汪”了一声。  
“好，就是那了，”他抬起手，“所有人，带好武器跟我来！”

形势很不利，叶修比他们早来太多，对地形更为熟悉——是他最擅长打的埋伏战，战略战术、武器的使用方法甚至近身肉搏都是他教的，虽然只有短短一年半左右，邱非觉得自己从他身上学到的已经足够多。  
而越接触，越觉得那个人深不可测，他曾想着只要还在嘉世军区是否永远没办法跟叶修动真格的决一胜负，也无法回报这个站在离他太高太远之处的老师——  
机会终于来了！  
他下令：“分成四组分散开，背靠背，注意陷阱，对方是战术大师。”  
“太谨慎了吧，”刘皓掺进来的人说，“他只有一个人……”  
邱非看了他一眼，那个人背后一寒，像是被剐了。  
“是啊，”他说，“所以他会找别的东西做他的手足。”

丛林茂密，这里的草、花、树都比其他地方的更为庞大，邱非拨开眼前的草，初始还只没过膝盖，现在已经盖住了腰——越过阿比斯裂缝，那一侧究竟会是怎样的世界呢？因为离得很远一直没思考过，现在看来，该不会是个人类微不足道的世界吧？  
狼犬停住脚步，他也伸手拦下跟着的两个人，那俩人或许是被邱非刚才的话吓到，想到他跟叶修的关系觉得和他一起生存率要大点，死活非要跟着。  
邱非竖起一根手指放在嘴边示意他们噤声，一人还是忍不住问：“怎么不走了？”  
“你没觉得过于静了吗？”邱非说，“从刚才开始，这里就一点声音都听不见了。”  
普通人听不见自己发出来以外的声音或许正常，但对感官强化哨兵来说就太不正常了，狼犬原地转了几圈，还是摸不着头脑似的，邱非把额头贴上它的，将它收进意识云里。  
“狗……”  
“从这里开始精神向导就不能用了，放外面可能会跟他的鸟跑，”他说，确认了下手腕浮现出狼犬刺青，“跟我走吧，”他看了他们一眼，提醒，“别忘了上保险栓。”  
两人这才如梦初醒地打开保险栓。  
强大的向导可以将意识云覆盖至整个区域，区域大小由向导的精神力决定，以叶修的实力，他们估计已经全员踏进了他的意识云——邱非咬了咬牙，即使如此也无法判断距他还有多少距离，只能亦步亦趋地向前走。  
好在意识干扰对普通人并没有用，这也是他只带自己队员的原因，如果被反控，局面只会更加麻烦。  
远处突然传来一声喊叫。  
“跑起来！”邱非喊，然而他并没有向叫声传来的方向跑去。“是埋伏吗？”后面的人跌跌撞撞地问。  
“不是，但你过去，只能给他贡献更多武器。”  
他们终于意识到找其他的东西做手足原来是这个意思，没有武器，就从敌人的身上抢。  
他确实了解叶修，在身周陆续传来的声音里，他们是唯一没被袭击的一组，邱非一直跑到了阿比斯裂缝口：“背靠悬崖。”  
脚一滑掉下去怎么办？！他们很犹豫。  
“背靠悬崖！”他又重复了一遍，“他总不可能从里面爬出来！”  
“哦！哦！！”  
他说得没错，不过一会儿，叶修就拖着他的战利品从丛林里走了出来。“邱非，”他很愉悦地说，“你带着好东西呢。”  
“感觉前辈会需要，就叫人带过来了，”邱非回嘴，看来轻松，只有他自己知道持枪的手有多紧绷，“倒是前辈，没太欺负我的人吧。”  
“没有，你放心，”他说，“我向来尊老爱幼。”  
“那真是多谢你了。”  
他们嘴上你来我往，实则暗暗揣测对方下一步的动作，连倚仗着他的两个人也不敢出声，真心实意地祈祷起邱非的胜利来。  
倏地，邱非沿着崖边跑了起来，几乎是同时，叶修发来的枪子嗒嗒而至，如果不是哨兵，是不可能以这样的动态视力闪避同时在悬崖边保持平衡，邱非撑着地面一个跟斗，同时也向叶修开枪。  
叶修射完一个弹匣，立刻改换位置跑了起来，边跑边更换弹匣，如今他才是装备更充足的一方——狩猎者反变成了猎物！  
邱非子弹量不够，又没有尸体给他捡尸，只能和他打消耗战。“把枪丢过来！”他对那两个人喊，“快！”  
那两人多少也想到没枪就无法自保，但叶修能跟哨兵拼个高下，对付他们这些普通人也是分分钟的事，一个思量就把枪向邱非丢了过去。  
邱非伸手去接——枪在空中被叶修的子弹一击击落了悬崖——好在只有一把，他还是极惊险地接住了另一把向叶修开枪。  
“好身手。”叶修评点，语气恍如还在演习，邱非关紧牙关，一心只想逼他移动距离。  
好在叶修似乎没有发现他的小动作——或者是即使发现了也觉得无所谓吧——在邱非耗尽手中最后一颗子弹的时候，他们终于交换了位置。  
他背靠丛林，而叶修靠近崖边。  
叶修还有巨大火力做支撑，而他已经弹尽粮绝。  
“我送你的出师礼还珍藏着吗？”叶修打趣他，“不是现在还舍不得用吧？”  
“……也体谅一下弟子的心情不行吗，老师？”他掏出胸口枪袋里的勃朗宁，“我可从没想过会用它指着你。”  
“送你了，当然是希望物尽其用。”  
叶修手里拿的是一把竞争者，同样是手枪外形，却使用威力精度更高的步枪子弹，更像是一把小型化的步枪，在旁人眼里，他们仿佛打算效仿西部牛仔，一对一地开枪决斗。  
这个距离，走位已经没有意义，只能比谁更快！  
枪响！  
两发枪响，邱非的子弹确实命中了叶修，而叶修——子弹在手上炸开！  
“！！”  
他有一瞬间惊讶，但立刻反应过来：“我猜猜，有多少人的枪做过手脚……有一半吗？”  
“只有两个。”邱非说。  
“十二个人里面，只有两个。”  
六分之一的概率。  
他料到叶修会从自己的队员手上夺取枪，也料到他会用夺来的武器瞄准自己，叶修的运气的确很好，六分之一的概率，他直到最后一刻才中——  
差一点死的就是他。  
“你……”  
“或许是我知道赢不了你，还是想试试吧。”  
他苦笑着接上了叶修想说的，一边开枪一边向他走去，枪枪命中，叶修顺着惯性后退几步，自崖边跌落下去。  
“……住手！”  
旁边的人还在叫嚷什么，邱非置若罔闻，站在崖边一枪枪将所有子弹射完，最后更是发泄似的将整只枪扔了下去。  
“你干什么！”那人终于冲过来抓住他的领子，“这是浪费子弹！”  
裂缝深不见底，叶修也不可能落在较浅的位置，如今他们一把武器都没有了。“浪费？”邱非冷冷地看向他，“我确实杀了他，这怎么叫浪费？”  
“刘副官说了，不见尸的死不叫死……”  
“哦，”他点点头，“那你们去确认好了，我不争这个功，我要去找我的人了。”  
“等等……”  
“——还是说，”他半侧过头，狼犬似的眼睛盯住两个人，“你们要我送你们下去找呢？”

 

崖底。  
深深的黑暗里，叶修睁开眼。  
他反复睁了几次，才搞清自己现在在哪，状况如何，人间，阿比斯悬崖底，他断了几根肋骨。  
邱非的枪里面是空包弹，隔着那个距离打过来依旧很有杀伤力，幸亏避开了所有内脏要害，他掉下去时就做好了降低冲击的防御姿势，坠落的时间比想象中长，他也在跌至底部时昏迷过去。  
过了几个小时？黑夜还是白天？他无法确认，这里比想象中更冷，也更安静，大多数生物都在坠落过程中跌死了，如果尸体很多，天又热，很可能酝酿出疫病，这么想气温低还是值得庆幸的。  
他先前推了一些补给的口粮下来，再暖和一点或者再亮一点可以找，从邱非回去覆命到刘皓派人赶来搜查要花上一些时间，到嘉世确认他已死亡又要花一些时间，在这些时间里，他需要靠口粮或其他生物活下来，养好伤从裂缝爬上去。  
没有外出血，体力就不会逐渐流失，他将自己裹得紧了点，打算再睡一会儿，醒来再开始找丢下来的干粮。  
苏沐橙会得知他已死的消息，她大抵和邱非一样不会信，他想过让精神向导飞去报信，但他太累了，精神向导无法实体化，他也不确定除却苏沐橙和邱非有没有人能看见海东青。他的精神向导非常神奇，谁能看见谁看不见不是由叶修决定，而是完全随缘的一件事，专家关榕飞怀疑这与海东青是神话系向导有关。  
神话系向导通常能力特殊，龙、独角兽、还有那个即使在海洋系精神向导云集的轮回军区也尚未出现的人鱼（连关榕飞也不确定半人半兽型的精神向导到底是否存在），它们罕有，并且与主人的血统和精神力有关，海东青是叶家的守护神，据说第一代叶将军是北地来的勇士，其在敌人间的代称就是海东青，飞得最高也最快的神鸟。  
“够牛逼啊。”他记得苏沐秋半怀疑半羡慕地说，那时候他还没觉醒，他们还不确定自己是否有超常才能，经常在出完任务的列车上昏昏欲睡，又在睡觉之前谈天说地掰个没完，他们约定，只有一个人能睡，而睡着的那个要负责回家的所有家务。  
他经常想强撑着让苏沐秋睡，这样只要扛几个小时回家睡醒就有热饭热菜热水澡，但苏沐秋有个绝活，他会把叶修扳过来，让他头枕着自己大腿，再用手轻轻抚过他的眼睛，只要他这么做，叶修就会被催眠一样合上眼，沉沉睡去。  
无论是在漫天的星子下，还是颠簸的车斗里。  
他记得有一次他们坐在堆满煤的火车上，垂下眼皮前他看见了从南往北飞驰而过的流星。  
它们凄美盛大，从千万光年完奔驰而来，又纵过地平线绝尘而去。叶修问：“那是什么？”  
他听见苏沐秋低低的笑声，然后他说：“是雨。”  
光的光芒的流光溢彩一去不回的美丽的光的雨。  
但那毕竟不是真的雨……为什么会想起这个？叶修复又睁开眼，手背有点凉，他抬起手，发现上面有银色的亮亮的东西。  
水渍。  
可是这里没有水，不是钟乳石洞，天上也没下雨，放眼望去，附近更没有水洼。  
那里黑皴皴的，除了石头什么都不曾有。  
有石头在舔他的手。


End file.
